User blog:Frozarburst/Honest Trailer Parody: Fusion Wars
This is a Parody of Screen Junkies’ Honest Trailer Series Be sure to check them out on Youtube in both Screen Junkies and Smosh Gaming! Before the worst year for cartoons ended, and many of Cartoon Network’s shows lost ratings or barely got advertised, one fanfiction will stand up to unlock the hidden potential of one of the most gimmicky american shows of all time...before the second season came out several months after the fact and made everything better. 'Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars ' 'And it’s Cliche Sequel' Before Frozarburst could make Toon Wars; a successful crossover series with a large viewership count in total of each current saga since day one; and after making How to train your Hero; a somewhat less successful crossover series that was made as far as 2013, lasted 3 volumes, and took itself way too seriously (I mean, come on. Toothless x Celestia? Really?), comes a short 4-part fan-made adaptation of a not so popular actual series, that not only set up future stories, introduced hidden lore to the series, and developed characters even further than they had before, but was so spot on, it was made and released in less than a few days on the internet and somehow managed to receive so much attention and praise than anything made by the same guy prior. Like, geez! That’s impressive! ''' '''The Warriors for Hire had just completed their quest for knowledge in a two-part episode about them teaching the other (rather lesser known) characters the power of teamwork after they all learn just how stupid they are compared to the main characters (even though really Bimm, Familiar, and Phibby were more of a team than anyone in the 2nd half of the episode), and beat their rabid fangirl, Glori. Now, witness them put all their teamwork to the test when Glori ends up escaping the Adventure Academy and steals the confiscated and Knowledge magiswords from the Warriors for Hire after they used the knowledge thingy to steal the confiscated ones from a sentient closet at the end of the literal last episode of season 1. They’ve accidentally unleashed a monster whose so obviously not from Steven Universe who wishes to purge all life on Earth, forcing them to get help from characters you wouldn’t expect to be even mentioned by name. You know, instead of Noville, Hoppus, Phil, Grup, or Skullivan, or Gateaux, or Neddy. Beyond that, they were kind of unknown at the time. Instead of seeing the two main characters of the show whom the internet can’t seem to get enough of, watch as they literally get slammed into a wall and get almost half their screen time replaced by characters who’ve been absent from the series up until the season finale, the much better second season, and the Academy Shorts; or in this case, the miniseries that for some reason was really hard to find for a while until the servers went back up at random, unless you’re that one guy on e621 who drew you know who getting you know what; which we highly recommend you don’t go to. No one should ever visit e621… Meet characters like: * Professor Cyrus: The most texan man since the Looney Toons and Sandy Cheeks who really gets a lot more hate from fans than we give him credit for. He’s really just doing his job. * Cattus the One Blade: The one guy who really didn’t do anything in the last episode, only to come off as an absolute badass in the next. Not to mention an utterly adorable pillow. He’s basically the best dude in the whole show. ' * 'Familiar: The second badass character in this whole fanfiction, who’s surprisingly fine when it’s the end of the world as they know it. * Bimm: A character who’s afraid of many things, especially water (which Fusion Wars disregarded since that episode didn’t come out until half a year later), but every villain treats like the daughter of God for reasons yet to be explained in the future. And in hindsight, is secretly a badass. * Witchy Simone: The third- Alright, let’s face it. Just about everyone who aren’t the Warriors for Hire in this are actual badasses. I was gonna list Phibby Croax up next, but you already know what I’m gonna say. Aaaabs… And when you think you can’t get enough of them, prepare yourselves for when 7; I’m sorry 8 (forgot about Frank Paul. He so cool, he always wears a straight face) individual badasses combine to form an even bigger badass...Centurion. The perfect fusion between the Adventure Squad, who’s so cool, he only appears in outside material. But when he IS in Fusion Wars, most of his screen time is kept in the finale of Part 2. And when there’s a perfect time for him to reappear to fight in Part 3, he doesn’t show up until after the fight is already over and gets split down to his individual components. But hey, at least it made sense why he didn’t instead of saying something like,”Your fusion only last but an hour.” Dammit, potara earrings...Watch as almost everyone set aside the fact that in the show they can be easily beaten if you encounter a super fighting goat, a giant ram, or have the right magisword in hand, and instead go in favor of fighting like it’s Pacific Rim and Dragon Ball Z in battles so intense, the main villain almost won had it not been for the nervous purple cat tossing a palm-sized pebble at her. And if you just wanna hear the characters talk to one another, enjoy moments where Cattus and Bimm really can’t get enough of each other’s THICCNESS and establish a shipping that’s a huge step up from what Frozarburst made prior. There’s just some shippings that just don’t work, ok? We just do the best we can. If you like Fusion Wars or the actual Mighty Magiswords series, check out the sorta sequel Pax Morbidia; a story about the single, er...second most expressive character in the entire show, who makes so many faces, even the show’s voice acting’s having a hard time keeping up with them. She’s a stone cold, constantly yelling tho- Er, I mean, backstabbing witch who doesn’t like the Warriors for Hire for...reasons. Who in reality actually does care for their and her partner Gateaux’s well-being, and turns out to be a more determined hero than they ever were. ...I’m sorry. I’m reading the fanfiction. In reality, she’s just a dick. She will use all her brains to go up against the Unstoppable; a Mary Sue monster who only wants nothing but destruction...kiiinda like what we just saw. Although, if you look at the timeline, this story kinda serves as sort of a teaser for the third and fourth parts of Fusion Wars, which kind of teases Toon Wars in a way, and...You know what, screw the canon and this dude’s fanfiction! I’m making my own story! It’s gonna be about Morbidia confessing her love for Vambre and Prohyas to make a threeway! Oh my...I just...I just became Gateaux, didn’t I? I don’t even wanna know what his fanfictions are like..! So before Mighty Magiswords crosses over with another crossover in Magiswords: Echoes (which surprisingly came out early from the crossover we got in the show with OK K.O.) and makes you question what you know about the cartoon, and Toon Wars: The Final Days hits you in the feels like Infinity War and Crisis on Infinite Earths (gee, there’s a lot of epic stories with infinite in their title), revisit the two fan fictions that started it all and helped inspire other fan writers out there to make stories as good, if not better than the show they were based off of. ''' '''Starring: The following characters you’ll never see fanart for unless you specifically search their name on Deviantart: Vambre: Wonder Woman Prohyas: Hey Squirt! Cattus: Cattus the Swole Blade Phibby: Arin Hanson Bimm: The Final Spoiler Familiar: I’m The only serious character in this parody. That’s the joke. Simone: THAT’S NOT MY NAME!!! Frank: BOK!!! Cyrus: Find Docta Wowee/MUURPH!! Centurion: Superion Fusion: Devastator Glori: The Fanbase Morbidia: Lord Frieza/Starscream ''' '''Gateaux: Your Typical Fanfiction.net User And, The Invaders: The Crystal Gems 'Mighty Morphin Power Swords' 'Combiner Wars' Now, ignoring the fact that Glori’s a good guy now, and the confiscated Magiswords were returned to Bunky, and the Adventure Squad are labeled real heroes of the land, does this fit into canon? I mean, yeah. So much of this contradicts the show, but really it doesn’t have a story so you could put Fusion Wars in it somewhere excluding the fact that Glori is fine, someone actually died in this story,Familiar’s a badass,calculating units of measurement,doing yoga,abauhanwrygbvweuAHIGVB9WRgv;rttwho has a thiccer booty? Phibby or Cyrus? Be sure to subscribe to Screen Junkies for the actual Honest Trailer series! And if you’re a fan of my work, check out Frozarburst on Deviantart and Fanfiction.net (ironically the same place I just made fun of)! I’m going to be finishing up Magiswords Echoes and continue to Toon Wars: The Final Days, which will most definitely be the most painful adventure all our favorite cartoons, including one particular Magiswords character are gonna face. But I’m determined to finally finish what I started and make a genuinely good conclusion to something I started since last year. Hope to see you there! Category:Blog posts